


我今天看了一个钙片里面两个主角也太帅了吧！

by DuckThumbtack



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckThumbtack/pseuds/DuckThumbtack
Summary: 论坛体





	我今天看了一个钙片里面两个主角也太帅了吧！

1L 不会游泳的鸭子【楼主】  
如题。绝对是我看过的片里最帅的俩主角！韩国的片，受是粉色头发的，攻是深棕色。受看上去超级青涩，像是第一次拍片一样，前面的剧情部分演得看上去有点不自然，不过长得超级漂亮可爱，眼睛大大的水灵灵的，看了就想欺负（？）  
攻看着比受年轻一点，不过比受要有气场，还要高一点。攻看上去挺斯文一男的结果做起来好凶，把受的腿上都抓出印子了…  
有没有看过的？【期待.jpg】

2L 这是小号就不取名了  
楼主你就讲个发色我知道有多帅了？

3L 冬天的樱桃  
+1 好想知道有多帅…

4L 不会游泳的鸭子【楼主】  
就很帅很帅，两个人都很有气质，然后都很帅……受不是特别高，一米七五左右吧，不过超级瘦，但不是那种干瘦，也是有肌肉线条的。然后攻有一米八以上吧，身材超级好【捂脸.jpg】八块腹肌，意外的很白，就看上去爆炸性感…

5L 橘子Orange  
粉头发和棕头发吗？我怎么觉得我看过……

6L 黑皮小孩牙都白  
不给资源楼主你还是人吗？

7L 九月的草莓养乐多  
+10086

8L   
+10010

……

21L 不会游泳的鸭子【楼主】  
这么多人要资源的吗…  
我刚去研究了一下，我是之前下载了的，百度云里已经被删了，分享不了了抱歉…

22L 这是小号就不取名了  
大家走吧，楼主已经凉了。

23L 不会游泳的鸭子【楼主】  
等一下等一下，我怎么就凉了？刚才不是还有人说看过吗…

24L 橘子Orange  
我说的…但我不确定。之前的剧情是不是在学校里？

25L 唧唧里里  
哇呜⊙ω⊙学校这么刺激的吗？

26L 不会游泳的鸭子【楼主】  
啊？我看到不是学校…两个人是邻居然后受借用攻的厨房然后就那啥啥啥了。大家想看可以翻墙，标题是：Kitchen Beat

27L 五湖四海皆姐妹  
我能翻墙还在这里刷论坛吗？（btw问问大家有没有好的vpn，我用的叶子那个老是爆）

28L 不会游泳的鸭子【楼主】  
我用的一个是火箭的，还行

29L 唧唧里里  
厨房？！天我好想看…

30L 五湖四海皆姐妹  
安卓系统没人权【流泪猫猫头.jpg】

31L 这是小号就不取名了  
楼主怎么带头歪楼的？wjby

32L 橘子Orange  
受是不是眼睛下面有个疤，然后攻笑起来有酒窝？

33L 哈啤酒  
+v❤️74074152 我有资源。

34L 冬天的樱桃  
怎么还有卖片的来了，xswl

35L 不会游泳的鸭子 【楼主】  
我不知啊， 我应该怎么办？

36L 五湖四海皆姐妹  
问题不大，说不定真的有。

37L 不会游泳的鸭子【楼主】  
橘子姐妹，有的有的。像花一样的疤，给大家配图☞【图片.jpg】

38L 冬天的樱桃  
我的天！太可爱了吧！！我晕过去了！桃花一样的小宝贝！我哭的好大声！！

39L 黑皮小孩牙都白  
我擦！真的好看！

40L 这是小号就不取名了  
长这么好看真的是拍片的吗？好不真实，AI吧？

41L 唧唧里里  
哇！我被惊艳到了！好漂亮啊！

42L 五湖四海皆姐妹  
楼上的楼上能不能不杠了？漂亮还不好了？谁用AL拍片？钱多啊？话说我刚才翻墙成功了，但我看不懂韩文无法注册啊TT 楼主可以图解吗？带马赛克的我也认了……

43L 这是小号就不取名了  
好笑？我哪里杠了？我只是问一下而已。

44L 五湖四海皆姐妹  
大家别理这个小号，大号估计是骂人太多被封了。

45L 这是小号就不取名了  
楼上sjb吗？

46L 唧唧里里  
你们别吵了【无奈.jpg】楼主我想看看攻长啥样。

47L 黑皮小孩牙都白  
我刚真的加了那个微信……是骗子我哭了

48L 九月的草莓养乐多  
+1 我也想看攻

49L 冬天的樱桃  
黑人妹妹你也太可爱了，这都信的吗……

50L 橘子Orange  
攻长这样☞【图片.jpg】  
翻墙找到了两个人的个人资料【图片.jpg】，翻译一下是：  
攻：JaeHyun 97年  
身高180cm， 体重63kg  
受：Taeyong 95年  
身高 174， 体重58kg  
两个人的名字翻译过来应该是在玹和泰容吧。我还发现他们只跟对方拍过。

51L 冬天的樱桃  
哇！攻长得完全是我喜欢类型，好像高中的校草，看上好温柔啊。

52L 黑人小孩牙都白  
橘子姐妹是神仙吧！会韩语真好【大哭.jpg】怎么感觉受比攻长得要A一点？互攻吗？

53L Sawadika  
我看过！我看过！跟楼主是同一部！我很负责的告诉楼上你是错的，攻体型比受大一圈，而且受虽然长得攻但是完全小可爱性格，超级爱哭，哭起来就像个小花猫一样，向攻要亲亲抱抱。攻一开始会故意不给，然后受眼神就懵懵的，这个时候的眼神超级无敌可爱（我要哭了，我怎么只会说可爱…）。攻就无奈地笑，笑起来绝了，攻一笑我就融化在他的酒窝里了……然后攻就同意给受亲了，亲了只后受好像会变得更敏感，叫得更那啥了……攻还没怎么用力受就要不行了一样，但还是很乖，超级依赖攻。

54L 紫色小刘海  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我昏了，楼上会说就多说点！楼主赶紧学习一下！话说楼主怎么消失这么久了？

55L 冬天的樱桃  
我靠，萨瓦迪卡好会说！

56L 黑人小孩牙都白  
我受不了了！萨瓦迪卡姐妹有资源吗？！

57L Sawadika  
我没，我跟楼主一样情况，最近查的严啊……

58L 五湖四海皆姐妹  
@不会游泳的鸭子 楼主，我的图解呢？

59L 不会游泳的鸭子【楼主】  
我天，大家聊了这么多了吗…我在吃饭，爸妈在边上啊。稍等，我给搞一下看能不能发。

60L Sawadika  
这个贴算聊的少的，楼主第一次发帖吗？

61L 不会游泳的鸭子【楼主】  
确实是第一次（其实是因为小黄鸭图钉写不了太多人，这么多已经人格分裂了），萨瓦迪卡姐妹你先说点吧！辛苦了！

62 九月的草莓养乐多  
我看到了什么，贴吧看片指日可待了吗！

63L 唧唧里里  
搓手等待【苍蝇搓手】

64L 紫色小刘海  
啊啊啊啊啊啊我闭麦守直播！

65L Sawadika  
大家都想看的话，那我讲一下吧。  
一开始是在玹（直接说名字会不会比用攻受看着有感觉一点？）在家里洗澡，（这个图应该不会被吞吧【图片.jpg】大家来品一下攻的名品八块腹肌，还有水滴滑过，真的太性感了！）泰容这个时候来敲门，手里还抱着一堆食材，有草莓和奶油（因为后面用到了）。在玹围了一条浴巾就去开门了。泰容看到在玹裸着上身脸一下子变得红红的，眼神都不知道该放哪里，支支吾吾说了啥（抱歉我听不懂韩文），然后在玹就侧身让他进来，但是让超小的空间，就故意为难泰容。哎！我好喜！

66L 不会游泳的鸭子【楼主】  
我回来了，这里说的应该是：烤箱坏了，能不能借用一下你的。

67L Sawadika  
楼主回来了！你听得懂你来说吧！因为我在外面吃饭讲这种好不方便哈哈哈哈

68L 紫色小刘海  
辛苦了大家！

69L 五湖四海皆姐妹  
带图吧楼主！

70L 唧唧里里  
分享的姐妹都辛苦，赶紧好好吃饭。

71L 不会游泳的鸭子【楼主】  
谢谢萨瓦迪卡姐妹，那我来接着。

72L 不会游泳的鸭子【楼主】  
【泰容在厨房.jpg】接着就是泰容在料理台洗草莓，然后在玹进来了，手里多拿了一条毛巾在擦头发。【在玹擦头发.jpg】在玹湿发男性美要爆炸了。两个人瞎聊了几句，说是要烤奶油草莓派。聊着聊着在玹就绕到泰容后面，用手圈着泰容的腰。【手圈着腰的特写.jpg】

73L 九月的草莓养乐多  
受的腰好细啊……我不配做女人了【流泪猫猫头.jpg】

74L 不会游泳的鸭子【楼主】  
接着在玹亲了泰容【在玹亲泰容的耳朵和脖子.jpg】手也顺着泰容的T恤往上钻，一抬就脱掉了。【泰容的后背.jpg】真的很瘦，但可以看出是练过的，蝴蝶骨超级明显。不过跟攻的身形一比就显得很纤细。

77L 不会游泳的鸭子【楼主】  
啊！刚吞了两楼，可能是因为图…抱歉了姐妹们，上不了图了可能……

78L 冬天的樱桃  
问题不大，我就当看文了，帅哥的脸我已经记住了，我可以自己脑补！我可以！

79L 紫色小刘海  
楼上说得对，楼主继续吧！

80L 不会游泳的鸭子【楼主】  
那我继续。攻拿了个草莓在受身上滚来滚去，还在nipples那里打转。可能是泰容的敏感点，一碰声音就变嗲了，转过身去要跟在玹亲。自己又拿了一个新的草莓含在嘴里，侧过脸吻住在玹，湿吻的时候草莓汁都顺着留下来，看着超sq。攻超级会接吻，受脸都憋红了他还是很冷静的感觉。我还蛮喜欢的这种反差的。

81L 五湖四海皆姐妹  
插个楼，楼主已经混乱了，一会攻受一会在玹泰容的哈哈哈哈

82L 不会游泳的鸭子【楼主】  
哈哈哈我打着打着就忘了，我用本名写怎么觉得好害羞啊…  
在玹抓着泰容的腿根一把就把他提起来放到了料理台上，还把奶油弄到他身上，然后再边舔边咬弄干净。泰容就很无助的感觉，一直小声叫在玹的名字，想跟他牵手。  
我发现在玹真的会有点故意冷落泰容，或者说想让他难堪还是怎么样，明明知道泰容想要什么但是就不给他，可能是想看泰容撒娇求他。【泰容含泪撒娇.jpg】（美人撒娇大家一起看）

83L 黑皮小孩牙都白   
我一回来就看到了什么！

84L 五湖四海的姐妹  
我泪洒乌苏里江，看不到这个片的人生有什么意义？

85L 唧唧里里  
我全程捂脸

86L 不会游泳的鸭子【楼主】  
哎！我之前看得时候没注意，原来受后面塞了跳蛋才去找攻的，我之前是在干嘛怎么完全没印象了，还说他演技不好我错了。

87L 紫色小刘海  
楼主你是不是跳过了什么？

88L 五湖四海皆姐妹  
怎么直接就？

89L 不会游泳的鸭子【楼主】  
抱歉抱歉，我边看边打字的，看着看着忘了……后面的剧情我也没法说的太详细啊。  
接着攻给受口了，受就这样☞【泰容含泪.jpg】脸蛋红红一直在小声哼哼。受的呻吟声没有很夸张，很自然，不像有些会故意装作很舒服地叫。身寸了之后攻戴了个保险套，然后压着受的腿要进去的时候发现受的后面已经湿了，手指伸进去把跳蛋拿出来了。顺便说一句，攻的手超级好看，白净修长，骨节分明的。【在玹的手.jpg】

90L 冬天的樱桃  
茶楼。天啊，这么漂亮的手做这种事看着突然感觉好神圣（？）

91L 不会游泳的鸭子【楼主】  
我怎么又打成攻受了……总之大家知道是他俩就行。  
攻用跳蛋逗受，问他今天是不是故意来勾引自己的，受羞耻的说不出话来，但还是乖乖地抱着自己的膝窝张开腿。攻作势要把跳蛋放受嘴里让他咬着，但是受觉得太脏了，求攻洗一下。攻用水冲了一遍，受就听话的咬着。眼睛真的好漂亮，有泪水之后就更亮了，真是闪闪惹人爱。【咬着东西的泰容的脸部特写.jpg】  
然后攻就进去了，嗯那什么蛮大的，受有点吃不消，攻就把他拉起来亲亲抱抱摸摸。适应之后就开始疯狂的doi了。  
END

92L 紫色小刘海  
怎么结束的这么突然，我jj还yyd呢。

93L 五湖四海皆姐妹  
？楼主做个人吧，后面没了吗？

94L Sawadika  
哈哈哈哈其实后面还真没啥了，就然疯爱。不过到gc的时候泰容又哭又叫的特别带劲，小爪子还把攻后背抓红了。在玹被刺激到了就更用力，泰容就被c身寸了。

95L Sawadika  
还有个很有趣的。泰容因为咬着跳蛋很不舒服，下巴很酸，就想悄悄吐掉。在玹发现了他的小动作就威胁他（我听不懂啊），然后泰容就吓坏了，咬得更紧了不说还主动摇屁股。但是gc的时候还是没忍住松口了，直接害怕的哭了，在玹估计心疼了，抱着哄了一会。（然而我也听不懂）

96L 紫色小刘海  
这么重要的剧情楼主居然直接给我跳过了？赶紧过来翻译一下！

97L 不会游泳的鸭子【楼主】  
威胁那里说的是  
在玹：结束之前都咬住这个，不然的话就把你带到阳台去做，让别人都看到你这样子。  
安慰那里是  
泰容：完蛋了在玹，我不是故意的，不要把容儿带到阳台上去，太高了我害怕……  
在玹：别怕别哭了，不喜欢的事不会让哥做的，哥还不相信我吗，说好会一直对哥好的。  
就大概这样，我韩语也不是特别好。

98L 冬天的樱桃  
这个说得也太走心了吧，而且叫哥也…俩个人是真的情侣吧？刚刚不是说只跟对方拍过，这种情话完全真实啊。

99L 紫色小刘海  
同意楼上！受叫自己名字的方式也太可爱了吧，我涨奶了。

100L 橘子Orange  
自己做了个百度云，除了学校厨房还有两个人其他的作品，能找到的都放里面了，大家试试能不能存，有效时间一天。毕竟不是正版的，大家不要传播，自己看看就行了。http://pan.baidu.com/BieXiangLe/MeiYou

101L 紫色小刘海  
我靠！绝了橘子神仙受我一拜！

102L 不会游泳的鸭子【楼主】  
我惊了，有橘真好。

103L 五湖四海皆姐妹  
妈呀！还好我没错过，不然能哭一天吧！神仙doi，我来了！！

104L 冬天的樱桃  
打开第一秒我就晕了，光看脸都是恩赐的级别。

105L Sawadika  
！！！我要跟橘子私联！！！

106L 黑皮小孩牙都白  
我刚离开一会就有这样的好东西！感谢橘子大佬！！

107L 唧唧里里  
感谢大佬！

108L 九月的草莓养乐多  
+1 感谢大佬！

109L  
感谢大佬！

……

138L 不会游泳的鸭子【楼主】  
不要传播哦，大家自己看就好，晚安！

END


End file.
